


Warm Cuddles and Coffee

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: You slowly felt yourself being slowly brought into the waking world, your body tingling since your body wants to let you know that you're no longer sleeping. You tried to reposition yourself so you could try to fall back asleep, but you felt arms around your waist keeping you in place. In the midst of your confusion, all that could be said was a groggy, "... Hm?"You opened your eyes to see the early morning sunlight shine perfectly on your lover Mat's face. Even as he was sleeping peacefully, his grip wasn't going to loosen anytime soon. Something about how he looked while he slept made your dad-heart start thumping, but you really wanted to get out of bed.Besides, the morning backache was already starting to set in.





	Warm Cuddles and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a big need to try and revive the Dream Daddy fandom however I can, so I'm gonna start by giving Mat Sella the love that he deserves (so underrated, my goodness).
> 
> Enjoy!

You slowly felt yourself being slowly brought into the waking world, your body tingling since your body wants to let you know that you're no longer sleeping. You tried to reposition yourself so you could try to fall back asleep, but you felt arms around your waist keeping you in place. In the midst of your confusion, all that could be said was a groggy, "... Hm?"

You opened your eyes to see the early morning sunlight shine perfectly on your lover Mat's face. Even as he was sleeping peacefully, his grip wasn't going to loosen anytime soon. Something about how he looked while he slept made your dad-heart start thumping, but you really wanted to get out of bed.

Besides, the morning backache was already starting to set in.

In an attempt to wake up Mat, you placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, gently saying, "Good morning, Mat. Time to get up." Mat didn't respond, most likely since your gentle words were too low to wake up the heavy sleeper. You lightly tapped on him, hoping that would do something.

Your attempts were futile.

"Mat," you said in a slightly louder voice.

No response.

You said in a normal voice, shaking him a little harder, "Sweet pea, are you gonna wake up anytime soon? My back is gonna start killing me if I don't stretch it out soon."

Midway through your last sentence, his eyes slowly opened up. He looked pretty confused, but once he noticed that you were in his arms, his cute smile spread across his face. "Morning babe."

Your face went red, responding while caressing his cheek, "Good morning to you too." In your mind, you began saying _"Maybe I should just leave saying 'baby' to the professionals" my ass, you adorable-  
_

Your thoughts were cut off by Mat placing a quick yet sweet kiss on your lips. He pulled you closer to him, asking, "What time is it? I can't read the clock from here."

"Maybe you'd be able to read the clock if you let go of me and put on your glass-"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. Not possible. Not happening. I gotta keep you here for as long as possible. I just woke up, don't you know?" He couldn't help but chuckle. After kissing you on the cheek, he let go and turned to his side of your bed, putting on his glasses. You took this opportunity to get out of bed and stretch out your back. Five back pops later, and you're already feeling great.

Well, that's a lie.

You felt great knowing that Mat spent the night.

Speaking of which-

"Where's Carmensita? Usually she wakes us up before," you check the time on your smartphone, "... 8:34?"

Mat turned to you in confusion. "Maybe she's watching TV?"

"Maybe?" You shrugged since you couldn't really predict what she and Amanda would be doing in the mornings.

Mat really seemed to enjoy the alone time that you both were having, so he suggested, "How about I make us some coffee, and then we can just cuddle until Carmensita or Amanda drag us out of bed?"

"We'll be lucky to take a sip of the coffee before Amanda does something to get us out of bed," you say with a smile.

Mat came up behind you, holding your hands. "How about you come with me for the cup of coffee? Maybe we can figure out how to wake up the kids before they try to pull something on us?"

Leaning into Mat, you nodded. "That sounds far better."

Within moments, you heard Carmensita and Amanda trying to hold back their giggles outside of the door. The mornings have to get started off somehow.

With a sigh, you say to Mat, "Get ready babe. The show's about to start."


End file.
